


开车接龙第一弹

by wqzixuan



Category: PoT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqzixuan/pseuds/wqzixuan





	开车接龙第一弹

迹部咬了不二的耳朵，激得不二一阵战栗，迹部笑了笑不二的敏感，大手一捞开始解扣子。  
“周助，今天想怎么玩，嗯？”  
“小景，今天我不想做。”  
“可是我想。”  
迹部伸手抓住不二的脚踝，舌尖在上面一舔，不二瑟缩了一下，想把脚从迹部的掌控中收回，但迹部抓的很紧，根本不给不二挣脱的机会，湿滑的舌像蛇一样缠绕在不二脚踝，让他忍不住轻喘出声，可是一想到接下来无休无止的索取，不二还是感到紧张，他想再反抗一下。起码不能是现在。  
“景吾…先去吃午饭好吗？”  
“宝贝，我不是正在喂你吗。”  
“不…不要…景吾别。”  
“难道周助不满足这样餐前甜点，那我们进入主菜吧。”  
迹部一边说着一边亲吻不二的双腿。  
“景吾…别在这里…去卧室。”  
迹部打横抱起不二走进了卧室，将不二放到床上，拉开不二的双腿亲吻大腿内侧，不二捂着因为害羞通红的脸抿着要呻吟的嘴，迹部被愉悦到了，拿开不二的手，想仔细看看对方的表情，饱含秋水的眼睛波光粼粼，像只被欺负狠了的小鹿，可怜兮兮的望着他。  
男人温柔地俯下身，将不二红到发亮的耳垂咬在嘴里，轻含慢舔，将一身咬得燥热。  
不二忍不住有些难耐地扭动地身子，却依旧紧紧地咬住唇，生怕发出声音。  
迹部可不打算就这么放过不二，迹部伸手轻抚被咬的泛白的嘴唇：“乖，张嘴，这么用力咬自己 我会心痛的。”  
似乎是收到蛊惑那般，不二轻轻张开双唇，修长的手指趁机伸进不二口腔，口腔的温度很高，迹部在里面一阵翻搅，抽出来的手指挂着银丝  
“周助你好甜啊。”  
模仿交媾一般，口腔分泌的涎水止不住的顺着手指滴落。迹部盯着不二迷蒙的眸子一瞬间失了神。迹部满意的撤出手指，转战到下面的小口。那双盈盈透着水汽的眼啊，想看到他哭泣，想看到他在自己身下呻吟。小穴在手指触碰到的瞬间瑟缩了一下，迹部感受的小穴的褶皱像多含苞欲放的花蕾，让人想要看到它绽放。  
不二觉得体内多出的手指存在感很强，不疼，但是被入侵的感觉有些别扭。不二深呼一口气，尽量放松身体让体内的异物感减轻，他皱着眉，呼吸渐渐急促，迹部细细看着他的表情，又放进一根手指，轻轻撑开那个可以让他欲仙欲死的地方，缓缓转动手指，随着身体的逐渐放松，不二渐渐的适应了手指的进出，特别是在手指深入若有若无擦过那一点的时候  
一股无法言说的快感随着指尖如破堤的洪水倾泻而出。想要更多，诚实的身体总是先于大脑先一步动作 终于，在迹部的三根手指都进出无碍的时候，不二抬眼看向迹部  
“进……进来。”  
迹部俯身亲吻不二湿漉漉的眼睛，道：“好”  
抽离的手指让适应了手指的后穴倍感空虚，不二不满的抬起臀部在迹部的性器上摩擦。使坏的迹部抵着穴口就是不进去 撩的不二眼泪汪汪的说着“进来 给我嘛”  
话音刚落，迹部一个深挺把整个性器埋入不二体内  
“啊。。。”毫无防备的入侵让不二喘不上气，像只濒死的鱼张开嘴大口喘息。不等不二喘匀这口气，迹部就开始抽动起来，尺寸傲人的性器像打桩机一样一次又一次的深入。突然迹部不动。不二睁开哭的眼泪汪汪的眼睛。“你继续啊” 迹部挑着眉说“我不想动了，周助要怎么办”  
“小景你……”  
不二看了迹部一眼，没有办法坐在迹部身上，双手杵着迹部慢慢动起来，迹部看着身上不二满脸潮红的模样。心里忍不住，按下不二的头，接吻。这种姿势让迹部的性器深到了之前没有触及的地方，不二腿一软，直接跪了下去，不二的未出口的呻吟被迹部吞入口中，只能从鼻中发出委屈的小声音。迹部被不二这不常见的撒娇姿态撩到，忍不住掰着不二的臀肉狠狠往上挺了下腰，迹部按着不二的后颈把人按在床上，不二的脸深深埋入枕头中。窒息感让他忍不住用力绞紧后穴，迹部闷哼了一声，动作更加凶狠地抽插抽，不二被顶得忍不住啊了一声。全身被刺激到忍不住微微颤抖！  
不二大口喘息着，想要借此缓和一下刺激感。在那么一瞬间，迹部被不二的样子撩到了。  
迹部抱着不二一个翻转，又将他压在床上，不二被这一下搞的有点懵，双眼无辜地看着上方的迹部：“小景，我动不了了，你来”  
“叫老公我就满足你。”  
“老…老公。”  
不二感觉自己承受不住了，想喊停，可是迹部根本不给他机会。一下一下的鞭笞，似乎永无止境。不二感受着身后人的动作，四肢愈发无力，却还是倔强的抓着床单。  
忽然迹部发狠顶了一下，酥麻的感受一下子冲到头顶，不二感觉有点承受不住，白日的阳光刺目地有些眩晕，他挣扎着想要逃离，却被迹部抱起来到镜子前。他臊的满面绯红，将头埋在迹部怀里不肯出来。迹部哪里肯轻易放过不二，捏着不二的下巴，强迫他看着镜子里的自己，镜子里的人尚且带着晶亮的泪光。  
迹部把不二翻来背对他，抬起他的屁股把性器插了进去。一个深顶让不二几乎站不稳。  
不二闭着眼不肯看镜子，想也知道自己现在是以多么淫靡的姿态被钉在迹部身上。  
凌乱的发丝黏在不二的脸上，还带着一丝红晕，全身上下布满了欢爱后的痕迹。  
“乖，睁开眼，看看你现在多么可爱”  
不二被迹部的声音蛊惑，慢慢睁开双眼。  
镜子里的人凌乱的发丝被汗水沁湿，眼神迷离，满脸绯红，私密的部位与硕大的性器紧密链接，滴滴答答趟着水。拜不二的好视力所赐，他能看到迹部粗大的性器如何缓慢地抽出，又用力顶入自己的身体。不二被自己淫靡的样子羞全身像煮熟的虾子，更令人感到羞耻的是，他看见，他穴口的软肉不断翻滚着以一种极其兴奋的姿态，迎接着男人的挺入。  
迹部还不依不饶在他耳边问着：“怎么样周助，舒不舒服，舒服的话就叫出来啊。”  
迹部虽然这么问，却完全没有给不二开口的机会，他扭过不二的脸，一口吻下去，与此同时身体撞击的更加凶狠。不二承受不住的想要大声喊叫，但他所有声音都被迹部堵在相接的唇中，只能从喉头发出小兽般的呜咽。接吻地有点缺氧，不二忍不住收紧，迹部就感觉更舒服了。他索性放下不二让对方站在地上。不二还没反应过来，就被迹部握着手腕，撑在了镜子上，不二面色潮红的看着眼前人，下意识的想伸手，要抱抱，却只能摸到冰冷的镜面。  
迹部握紧不二的腰，凶狠地冲刺着，不二被这新奇的方式刺激到，咬得也更紧。终于迹部一声闷哼，射出了今天的第一次，温热的液体冲在内壁上，不二也忍不住跟着射了出来。

end


End file.
